


s'évanouir

by space_dev



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Evan doesn't rly talk much in this, Fainting, French Class, French-speaking Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Pre-Canon, Sickfic, You can pry French-speaking Evan from my cold dead body, probs OOC Jared, so everyone is in puberty mode yet jared is still very down to earth here, this is eighth grade if you're wondering, you can excuse the mom friend jared for the snarkiness and distance from Evan coming in later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: s'évanouir- Drain, to go to pieces, pass out, black out, evaporate, faint.





	s'évanouir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you close your tired eyes (i'll meet you there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549410) by [euphrasiefauchelevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrasiefauchelevent/pseuds/euphrasiefauchelevent). 



> TW for not eating and fainting. (Evan doesn't have an eating disorder, he just forgets to eat and sometimes just is too hard-pressed for time to eat. Plus, when this takes place, he's had a couple of big tests in the days before.)

"Remember, class, your presentations are tommorow!" Mrs. Tremblay screeched after the mob of students making their way out of the classroom after the bell had rung.

Evan scooped up his backpack and sluggishly made his way out of French I shortly after the initial rush and headed for the cafeteria, where he took a seat at a small empty table, took his sweatshirt out of his bag, put it on, pulled the hood up, and rested his arms on the table to bury his head in it so he could sleep. He'd been working on three hours of sleep for the past two days, and a brief nap on the bus that morning had only gotten him this far.

The next thing he knew, someone was tapping him on the head, and he shot his head up, smacking the person's hand and nearly falling off the bench.

"Sorry, sorry, s-sorry," Evan mumbled, trying to recenter his balance.

"You were almost the first person to break their neck falling off a table," Jared joked, plopping down across from him with a bright yellow lunch tray that made Evan's tired eyes hurt.

"I've b-been working... going off of v-very little sleep lately," Evan explained.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Not... not since yesterday morning."

"So we're going on very little sleep and knowing you, let' see... I'm going to guess a granola bar, for two days. Correct?"

Evan nodded.

"Jesus Christ, Hansen..." Jared trailed off, then tossed Evan his apple, which the blonde boy just barely caught. "Eat that, then you can sleep for the rest of lunch, if you want. I'll wake you up.

Evan, too tired and... a little dizzy, to be honest, to argue, so he just silently ate the apple, set aside the core, and put his head back down.

When Jared woke him twenty minutes later and immediately sprinted off to class (apparently, he'd given Evan five minutes extra, giving the two of them approximately three minutes to get to class) he slowly got up, looked at his watch, then grabbed his backpack and practically bolted after Jared, but in the general direction of his Algebra class.

After school, after all of his homework had been completed and his mom had called him to tell him that she wouldn't be home until 1 in the morning, he considered eating something, but he decided to choose going to bed now instead, in order to have enough energy for tomorrow, and then he could sleep in Saturday morning.

His warning alarm went off at 6:15, which he promptly smacked with the heel of his hand to shut up, and buried himself back into his blankets.

His actual 'wake the fuck up' alarm went off at 6:30, which he let ring for a few moments until he remembered his mom, and then he tapped furiously at his phone screen to shut off.

He felt a lot better after roughly ten hours of sleep, so he was ready for the bus a few minutes before it arrived, which gave him time to swallow about half a bite of granola bar before heading out.

He set an alarm for five minutes before the bus was set to arrive at school, put in earbuds, and immediately went back to sleep.

By the time that second period ended, Evan's lack of food was definitely getting to him. His vision grayed out a little and he saw spots in his when he stood up from his desk too quick, and he couldn't shake the feeling of dizziness as he walked to third period French.

When he saw the blackboard cheerily advertising that everyone was presenting that day, he mentally panicked.

Sure, he had the presentation all done and sitting in his backpack, but talking about the 1924 Paris Olympics and it's significance in the upcoming 2024 Olympics for eleven minutes in front of twenty-six other kids? On a bite of granola bar?

He knew it wasn't going to go well.

The list on the blackboard said that he was presenting eighth, which gave him time to try and calm himself, but all too quickly, Mrs. Tremblay was calling his name.

So he stood up much too quickly, ignoring the rapid onslaught of black spots, and stumbled to the front of the room.

"I... um... um... _je suis Evan..._ "

Looking up out into the sea of expectant faces did it for him.

The next thing he knew, his face felt wet and cold, and someone was patting his cheek, and someone else was yelling. It all felt very far away.

"Hey, kid, you awake?"

He opened his eyes to see a male face framed with long, shaggy brown hair looking down at him, and he could tell that the hand resting on his cheek belonged to him.

"Sorry, some idiot threw a water bottle on your face," he said to Evan as he tried to brush water off his face. "Think you can sit up?"

Evan managed to sit up, leaning against the wall, and Mrs. Tremblay squatted down in front of him, next to the dude, and started fussing over him. In French.

" _Êtes-vous d'accord, monsieur, avez-vous mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui, vous êtes-vous évanoui plus tôt, êtes-vous malade, peut-être? Avez-vous une maladie chronique? Avez-vous un cancer? Monsieur Murphy, voulez-vous l'emmener chez l'infirmière?"_

After awhile, she finally said something in English when the dude pointed out that he probably couldn't understand her- "Please take him to the nurse, Mr. Murphy."

So... Murphy? Helped Evan stand, held him steady by the shoulders while Evan waited for his head to clear and not, y'know, pass out again, and then they slowly made their way out of the classroom as Mrs. Tremblay called Jessica Vosk up to present.

"What's your name, kid?" The dude said quietly in the hall, breaking the stifling silence.

"Evan Hansen."

"Ah. I'm Connor Murphy." When Evan didn't show any signs of recognition, he added, "You know, The one who threw a printer at the English teacher in second grade?"

"Oh."

"Thought so."

They lapsed into silence again and stayed that way the rest of the walk to the nurse's office, who had Evan lay down on a cot and after he'd confessed that he hadn't eaten much at all for the past couple days, she went to call his mom, and noticed Connor standing there awkwardly. "Oh, you can go back to class, Mr. Murphy.

Not wanting to get into trouble (he was serving a two-week detention sentence and didn't want any more time to be tacked on) he left the room without saying goodbye to Evan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- My homeschooled ass had to look up 'French presentation ideas' and 'standard first bell time'
> 
> \- Jessica Vosk is playing Elphaba right now. My personal favourite Elphabas are Idina (duh) Eden, and Mary Kate (who I saw in April) but I needed a name, I couldn't remember Mary Kate's name for the life of me and Idina Menzel would be too obvious, so you get Jessica.
> 
> \- I hc that Evan's actually pretty good at French, and here he was not 100%, otherwise he would've aced that presentation. As it is, Mrs. Tremblay probably let him redo it the following Monday and then he would get an A.
> 
> \- Jared takes Korean and watches K-dramas and listens to IU, blackpink, f (x) BTS, the whole fucking bit. He also has a secret ff.net account where he writes fanfic for various kpop groups and such. Expect a one-shot in the future addressing this.
> 
> \- Connor sucks at French. He did better in German.


End file.
